


Auld Lang Syne

by rosesunlight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Post-Season/Series 06, Pregnancy, season 7 spec fic, season 7 speculation, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesunlight/pseuds/rosesunlight
Summary: Jemma faces the New Year without her husband.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 31





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this so I decided to make it a reality; I’m so exited for Season Seven to come out, especially now we’ve seen the promo pictures!

Most of the time, they didn’t even acknowledge the holidays that frequently caught them off guard. They were underground hiding when Halloween came around; not that anyone celebrated it here, so when the day passed no one even seemed to noticed.

They were on a mission when Christmas went by. Daisy has just quaked some guy, sending him flying back into a wall and opening up a human-sized hole.

Jemma had one of those in her heart at the moment, she thought.

“Oh my god!” Daisy said, turning to punch another person who had come rushing at them. Jemma looked up from where she was working.

“What?” She asked

“The snow outside: it’s Christmas Day. I knew there was something about today.” Daisy said, kneeling down and stretching her palms on the floor, making the whole area around them shake. Jemma nodded with a small huff of acceptance, before packing up her stuff. 

“Ready to go?” She asked Daisy, who nodded and let them go.

Neither spoke or commented about the date. Instead Jemma spent the night in her bunk, staring at the photo of her and Fitz. It wouldn’t be long.

But then it was New Years Eve, and no one had any tasks. They had hit a brick wall, and it was proving hard to avoid the date. Instead they sat around, what remained of the team, and drank in silence. Well, Simmons didn’t drink. Daisy has glanced to her a few times with the same look of pity, and the others kept their eyes on their own glasses.

Because the room felt heavy, and no one get obliged to hold the weight.

Jemma wasn’t sure what year they were in, but there was a grandfather clock in the vicinity of the safe house they were camped in. It struck twelve, and then silenced.

“Happy New Year.” LMD Coulson said. Jemma loved that thing but hated it. She couldn’t bring herself to reply.

“It’s 2020 somewhere, huh? Never thought I’d live to see the day.” Piper said, a fresh cut on her cheek and the scar on her hand omniprésent as she flicked her hair out of her eyes. She hadn’t had a haircut since they’d started this...whatever it was.

“Let’s hope it’s not as manic as the past—what, seven years?” Daisy spoke up, and for Jemma that hit a nerve.

“Is that how long it’s been?” She asked, and her reply seemed to fall on deaf ears. They all missed Fitz, as well as the rest of their team, but no one could miss him more than his wife. She dreamt of the days to come where they could retire and settle down. Her hand drifted to her midsection. 

“It’s almost been four months since Davis died.” Piper said, plunging the room into silence. Daisy counted something up in her head.

“Oh my god.” She said, placing her head in her hands “it’s been 5 years since Trip died.” 

“Really? Feels like a few months ago.” Fake Coulson said.

“It was for you-Fitz and I uploaded your memories three months ago.” Jemma snapped, taking out her frustration and hormones on this non-human.

“Oh.” Coulson said, staring back down to the floor where his fake feet stood. 

They never really recovered from the silence, and no one dare speak again. It didn’t really feel like a new year when half of their team was away from them on some unknown task. It had been too long since Simmons had seen Fitz, and even longer since they’d seen the ones they’d truly lost. 

Simmons determined they were somewhere in Britain, as the familiar tunes of Auld Lang Syne played from the pub nearby, drunk singers certainly linking hands and smiling into the early hours of the morning.

It’s a Scottish song. 

“Excuse me” Jemma leaves the team, moving to the corridor.

Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And ne’er brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And auld Lang syne?

Suddenly she’s a breathless sixteen year old girl again, swaying against her new friend Fitz who is teaching her the lyrics. She’s smiling more than she’s smiled in the past few months, and her heart cracked. She’s sliding down the hallway walls and cupping her almost unnoticeable bump. Five months to go. 

For auld lang syne, my dear,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.  
And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp!  
and surely I'll be mine!  
And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

She can’t help the ugly sob that leaves her as she begins to shake. She’s remembering their first new year as a couple, where they held each other close in her small bunk, listening to the same song on a tapped radio. She’s remembering their second year together, in their new apartment, watching the BBC fireworks and calling both their parents. She’s remembering it all, including the New Year she saw in being a slave to Kassius.

Daisy is hugging her now, and she leans into it. Deke is at her side too, and she favours his touch because in some sick way, if she closes her eyes she can imagine it’s Fitz holding her close. 

“Oh, Jemma.” Daisy says, finally noticing the curve of Simmons’ stomach, placing a hand over it, smiling softly. “We’re gonna be fine in the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little one-shot, hoped you enjoyed it! Make sure you leave a comment and kudos, tell me what you thought because I love your feedback!
> 
> Bye!  
> Jamie x


End file.
